halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of UNSC Military Units
.]] This is a comprehensive list of all known UNSC Military Units, individual military units of the United Nations Space Command and United Nations Space Command Defense Force and their respective sub-organizations. For further information on how UNSC Military units are organized, see UNSC Military Organization. UNSC Navy Fleets *23rd Naval Air Squadron *[[Battlegroup Phi|Battlegroup Phi]] *Bliss Defense Fleet *Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet *Home Fleet **Battlegroup Dakota **Sol Defense Group 3/A-5 **Battlegroup Stalingrad **Sixth Battle Group *Second Fleet *Third Fleet **Battlegroup D **Battle Group Rhino *Fifth Fleet *Seventh Fleet **Battle Group Victory *Sixteenth Fleet Naval Special Warfare *SPARTAN-II Program **Blue Team **Gray Team **Green Team **Red Team ***Team Alpha ***Team Beta ***Team Gamma ***Team Delta **Black Team **Team Omega *SPARTAN-III Program **Alpha Company ***Team Wolf Pack **Beta Company ***Team Echo ***Team Foxtrot ***Team India ***Team Lima ***Team Romeo ***Team X-ray **Gamma Company ***Team Gladius ***Team Katana ***Team Saber **Delta Company **Gauntlet Team **Echo Team Office of Naval Intelligence *ONI Recon 111 *Strategic Response Unit *Kilo-Five UNSC Marine Corps Armored *506th Tank Regiment Aircraft Units *S/VRC-8 Infantry *9th Marine Expeditionary Force *26th Marine Expeditionary Force **21st Marine Division ***1st Marine Battalion *405th Marine Infantry Division *12th Marine Regiment **1st Battalion **3rd Battalion **4th Battalion **5th Battalion *17th Marine Regiment *77th Marine Regiment **Alpha Company *Blue Five *Blue Six *E2-BAG/1/7 *S4/BRT/1/7 **Alpha Company ***2nd Squad **Charlie Company Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *105th Drop Jet Platoon *65th Shock Troops Division **Alpha-Nine *105th Shock Troops Division **7th Shock Troops Battalion ***First Platoon **10th Shock Troops Battalion **Unidentified Shock Trooper Team *2nd Shock Troops Battalion *9th Shock Troops Battalion **Boomerang Company ***Sunray 1-1 *11th Shock Troops Battalion *19th Shock Troops Battalion *22nd Shock Troops Battalion *340th ODST Combat Training Unit *ODST Air Assault **Bullfrogs *Firestorm Battle Group *ODST Assault Group Small Units Companies *Charlie Company *Gypsy Company *India Company *Shadow Company *Tango Company Platoons *5th Platoon *14th Platoon *Alpha Platoon *Bravo Platoon *Charlie Platoon Squads *1st Squad *2nd Squad Fire Teams *Bravo Team *Fireteam Charlie *Fireteam Hacksaw *Fireteam Icepick *Fireteam Lima *Fireteam November *Fireteam Raven *Fireteam War Bird *Fireteam Zulu *Recon Team Echo *Recon Team India Unknown Strength *Alpha Six *Charlie Two *Combat Team Alpha *Combat Team November *Combat Team Sierra *Combat Team Victor *M/LAT-16 *S4/BAG/2/5 *S4/BLCE/1/7 *Strike One *22nd Tactical UNSC Army Ground *53rd Armored Division *124th Mechanized Infantry Brigade **1st Regiment **6th Regiment **13th Regiment **47th Regiment **127th Regiment **501st Regiment *34th Infantry Brigade **4th Regiment **14th Regiment **581st Regiment **594th Regiment **556th Battalion **1337th Battalion *Third Mechanized *8th Armored Brigade **37th Regiment **38th Regiment **3rd Battalion **169th Company **267th Company **314th Company **352nd Company **371st Company **465th Company *1 Alpha *2 Lima *3 Echo 57 *4 Charlie *7 Charlie *7 Charlie 40 *7 Delta *Alpha 20 *Kilo 26 Special Warfare Command *Special Warfare Group Three **3 Charlie **Noble Team Air *Charlie 1 *Charlie 2 *Kilo 33 *Kilo 34 UNSC Air Force *37th Tactical Fighter Wing Spartan Branch Fireteams *Fireteam Apex *Fireteam Apollo *Fireteam Avalanche *Fireteam Castle *Fireteam Crimson *Fireteam Domino *Fireteam Forest *Fireteam Horse *Fireteam Ivy *Fireteam Kodiak *Fireteam Lancer *Fireteam Majestic *Fireteam Mountain *Fireteam Osiris *Fireteam Rhino *Fireteam Shadow *Fireteam Switchback *Fireteam Sword *Fireteam Sydney *Fireteam Talon *Fireteam Tower *Fireteam Wolf Sources Category:UNSC Military Units